


Mistakes Made (...then set straight)

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur made a mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Made (...then set straight)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the always lovely [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

Arthur had made a mistake.

When discovered, he did the only thing he felt he could do and that was run.

He was never a runner before and he hated himself for it. But at the same time, there was almost a relief - a sense of escape, freedom. Throwing off the shackles of responsibility and having to face his mistake.

He never imagined his mistake would have piercing sincere eyes that made him feel so vulnerable and exposed. And he never imagined he would face them again.

+

Arthur had liked Eames right off.

He was charming and smart and had a way with words that made Arthur bite back smiles. He was professional but when Eames began to express interest, flirting with him, chatting him up and inviting him out to drinks, Arthur shrugged off a bit of the professionalism and went with it.

He was smitten by Eames. He couldn’t help it - he felt anyone would be. The way Eames laughed, the crinkles around his eyes, the way his lips pouted slightly as he leaned over a table to listen to whatever Arthur was saying. The way Eames’ fingers touched Arthur in any way - to brush his fingers over Arthur’s, to pick lint off his coat or waistcoat, to touch his arm to get his attention. All the little things that made Arthur feel a little weak in the knees.

The first time they made out, they were in Arthur’s car about to part ways. Eames had a flight to Vienna and he was already behind schedule, so and Arthur had offered him a ride. It was a thinly veiled excuse to spend more time with Eames but Eames didn’t mind and Arthur was relieved. Eames had touched Arthur’s hand while it rested on the gear shift and Arthur had felt a shiver rip through him. When he turned to look at Eames and say the usual chatter, ‘have a safe trip, good bye’, he watched Eames lean in closer and kiss him. As their lips touched, Arthur’s eyes instantly closed as he felt them roll to the back of his head, his entire body melted and he almost forgot to kiss back, his mouth slack and motionless. When he felt Eames moving back, obviously feeling rejection, Arthur chased him, kissing him back finally. He doubled his efforts, reaching up to Eames’ face, letting him know by touch - this is okay, this is more than okay. Eames responded by reaching up and cupping the back of Arthur’s head, pulling him closer, a small smile playing on his lips as his fingernails scratched at his head.

It was passionate and consuming and Arthur felt like a teenager making out in his date’s car in front of his parent’s house as they kissed hungrily, shifting closer to each other, steaming up the windows of the car. It wasn’t until Arthur felt the gear shift poking him in the side more insistently that he was forced to move back, knowing he was going to have a bruise right under his rib because of it. He felt his lips raw and his cheeks flushed and he was sure he had a delirious look on his face but he was relieved to see Eames in the same state.

“I wish I could stay...but my flight is going to leave soon if it hasn’t already.”

Arthur had completely forgotten where they were, what he was doing and it took him a moment to collect his thoughts, at the last second clamping down on the urge to go “huh”?

“Right...your flight.”

Eames smiled then, a crooked tooth grin making Arthur light up as he said,

“Meet me in Bruges? Three days from now?”

Arthur blinked slowly, wanting to go through his schedule and answer him correctly but all he did was nod with a smile, still feeling Eames’ warm hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing the spot below his eye as he said,

“Yes. Three days, in Bruges. I’ll call you when I land.”

“I’ll count the minutes.”

Arthur kissed him again.

+

        In Bruges, Arthur slept with Eames for the first time and it was more wonderful than he expected. Eames was a generous lover, gentle, warm and cautious as well.

At least the first round.

The second round had Arthur gasping, his body shuttering, his orgasm ripped from him and he was left loose, wet and pliant. He felt as if he would never know a better orgasm ever in his life. Eames had ruined him in the best way possible.

While Arthur lay in Eames’ hotel room bed, he felt content and his mind foggy with happiness he had not known in some time. He told himself, shouting through the mist, that he shouldn’t read into it too much, too fast. What if Eames wasn’t on his level? He brought his hand to his eye, rubbing the heel against it as he frowned a bit. He was clearly smitten, but he didn’t know what Eames thought and he feared scaring him away by being so too honest.

All doubts floated away from him when Eames returned to bed, still beautifully naked and tattooed holding a glass of water, handing it to Arthur as Arthur sat up.

“Thank you.”

He felt his face get warm as he took a sip, his throat still hoarse from his shouts and moans. Eames nodded, looking at Arthur - from his face, down his throat to the length of his body, down his thighs where he rested his hand on his bare leg.

“I’m glad you joined me. I missed you.”

Arthur lowered the glass, the blush on his face spreading as he looked at Eames’ hand on his thigh and then up to Eames’ face. His eyes sought through Arthur’s very being and Arthur shivered.

“I missed you too. I’m glad I came.”

Arthur set his glass down as he pulled Eames closer to him, pulling him back down on the bed. It was enough for now.

+

        It was still so early in the relationship when the mistake happened.

Arthur was living his ideal life - steady not dangerous work that paid extremely well and Eames being with him.

He wasn’t sure what they were - if they were dating, boyfriends? He didn’t know and, he was afraid to ask so he just went with it. Besides, it wasn’t bad not knowing. He was pretty certain Eames wasn’t seeing anyone else. Arthur certainly wasn’t and they saw each other pretty regularly, both on and off jobs. Arthur wanted to ask Eames a lot of things; like if he wanted to see his home in California, if he was seeing anyone else, if he cared for him the same way Arthur cared for him, if he was serious about him, if he saw a future in this because Arthur certainly did. Arthur saw a lot in the future; a home, a family, a life with Eames.

But it was only a handful of months and Arthur thought all of that too soon.

They hadn’t even talked about the continuing use of condoms - though Eames was always sure to wear one.

All Arthur knew of this man he was seeing regularly was that Eames made him feel wonderful, happy and careless. He knew Eames liked to spoon him after they had sex;, he liked to touch him afterwards and kiss his hair. He knew Eames loved coffee and they often went through an entire pot together when they had breakfast together. He knew Eames often had bacon and toast, complaining, always complaining about the lack of bacon even though when he ordered it, he always ordered ‘a lot of bacon, as much as possible’ but it was never enough. He knew Eames was a heavy sleeper, not a snorer either. He slept on his side, even if Arthur wasn’t under his arm and if his lips parted, he made a subtle, gentle breathing sound. He knew Eames had a lot of tattoos, most self explanatory like the English flag on his chest (national pride) and the scorpion on the back of his shoulder blade (astrological sign) and the portrait of a dog (late and beloved pet). Others were mysteries that Arthur didn’t have the nerve to ask, like the woman on his side (an ex maybe?), the words ‘til I die sw’ on his hip (the same ex on his side?), or the numbers on his collarbone (that he couldn’t even begin to speculate about). Few he did know about for sure because Eames had told him; like the large tribal on his arm (cover up), the obvious Notre Dame leprechaun (first tattoo ever during the rebellious teenage years) and the Virgin Mary on his shoulder (needed a saint on his side). Arthur wanted to know the story behind all of them, but he was happy with just resting on top of Eames and let his fingers trace each line, each letter, each pattern.

But the ground of Arthur’s happiness was suddenly broken apart and shaken to pieces one morning when he woke up after a long flight from New Zealand to Paris. He felt sick to his stomach and spent most of that particular morning throwing up. The next morning, after his sleep was caught up and he was on Paris time, having slept through the rest of his sickness, he felt better though the concern that something was wrong crawled up his spine like a spider.

He felt ill from time to time, days on the job where the very thought of food made him queasy and he lived on plain crackers and ginger ale. He thought he was going to waste away and look awful when he would see Eames after the job but as days turned into weeks, the feeling of uneasiness never faded.

Arthur worried, biting his fingers while he tried to do research in his room. He had kept his professional front in front of the other members of his team, but now that he was alone, he had torn the nail of his pointer finger into pieces as well as given himself hangnails. After he tore one off and he pulled his finger out of his mouth, seeing the bright spot of blood, he knew he had to confirm his fear and get over it.

He hissed and sucked the blood off his finger before getting up and getting his coat.

A quick trip to the pharmacy, a skim of the instructions later, Arthur leaned against the sink in his hotel room bathroom and waited. It was rainy outside and he was damp, his charcoal colored slacks spotted with rain and making his skin goosebump - but he couldn’t focus on that as he looked at his watch and counted the minutes.

In five minutes he would know he was being ridiculous, something that he had started telling himself when he walked to the closest pharmacy. It was absurd anyway. Eames and he had always been cautious; they always used condoms. There was absolutely no way he was….

He swallowed hard, not even wanting to thinking of the word as he kept his eyes trained on his watch, listening to the rain patter against the window.

It was the longest five minutes of his life. But by the end, he was sure, absolutely positive that he was just being stupid and everything was fine. When he finally lowered his arm, he turned towards the sink and looked at the pregnancy test.

Positive.

He wasn’t sure how to react at first. He stared at it for a while, his eyes focusing on that little plus sign that he was sure he was just hallucinating. But when it didn’t change after five more minutes, he felt his legs shake, his eyes blurring around the edges and he grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself, feeling he was going to faint. He lowered himself to the floor, his head hanging down as he started to take deep steady breaths which immediately turned into pants and he started to hyperventilate.

“Oh, God...oh, God..”

He heard himself distantly repeating his distress and he sobbed because fuck...what had he done?

Arthur spent the next hour or so on his side on the bathroom floor, clutching himself as he tried to think. He was pregnant with Eames’ child and they had only been seeing each other for a short amount of time. He hardly knew what Eames wanted...but he knew this was too soon. Whatever he thought of Eames, he knew this, a child would not be something Eames would want so soon.

But Arthur did.

It clicked in his mind just then and it was strange how that all suddenly made sense to him. He sat up and rested against the wall now and thought clearly. He wanted this, even if Eames didn’t he knew he did and while Eames deserved to know, there were more cons than pros to letting him know. Arthur cared for Eames more than he had ever cared for anyone else and he didn’t want him to think anything negatively about this child…or, about Arthur. He didn’t want him to think he was using this child to somehow keep Eames bonded to him, he didn’t want him to think he using him for financial gain or manipulation. And he certainly didn’t want Eames to feel obligated to do or say anything.

He thought of telling Eames and giving him the option to leave; no strings attached. But the very idea of that formed a knot in Arthur’s throat so tight he couldn’t breathe, tears stinging his eyes so he stopped thinking of that. He swallowed hard and thought to himself that he rather leave Eames than have Eames leave him.

He brought his hands to his still flat stomach as he looked down.

+

_Three Years Later..._

Arthur sighed to himself as he heard Edward running back and forth behind him, the dog’s paws skittering across the hardwood floor as the little boy chased him, a giggle floating through the air. As they made another pass, Arthur looked up from the dishes as he said,

“Edward, don’t chase the dog.”

“Not hurting him daddy!”

He heard the dog running again, Edward still laughing as Arthur gave up. He was right, he wasn’t hurting him and Woody seem to enjoy it, so what the hell.

Arthur finished the dishes as he shut off the faucet and dried his hands off as he went to the living room to see Edward had finally calmed down and sat on the floor at a proper distance from the television, Woody resting his head on the boy’s lap panting from the run. Edward had named their cream colored French bulldog after the hero from Toy Story, his favorite movie and Arthur had hated it but he promised his son he could name their dog, so Woody it was.

Edward was three now, a beautiful little boy - the very image of his father with little touches of Arthur here and there. He had his hair texture, unruly curls and waves that Arthur didn’t like to cut because Edward loved them and he got so many compliments whenever they went out or when Edward went to preschool. But the color was a dark, dirty blonde color with streaks of a softer blonde and ginger through it. He still had soft round cheeks and little arms and legs so Arthur wasn’t sure who he would look like when Edward grew up, but his eyes were the same shade of blue that Eames had. They were often revealing in his emotions and Arthur could always see what his son was feeling or thinking just by looking into his eyes.

It was still early in the day, Edward fed and dressed and Arthur still had to go to the store so he said,

“Hey buddy, want to head to the store?”

Edward looked at him, his full plush lips turning up in a smile as he said,

“Yeah!”

“Come on then, let’s get your shoes on.”

Edward began to stand, Woody turning on his side to continue his nap, as the little boy ran to his father, taking his extended hand to be lead to his room so his shoes could be put on.

        Arthur had spent the last three years under an assumed name, far from anything he had ever known, deep in suburbia so Edward could live a normal life. He had, had his son on his own and while pregnant, spent so much time afraid and alone that he was worried Edward would be born knowing what Arthur had done. After Edward arrived, Arthur was too tired and too consumed in raising his little bundle that he hardly thought of his old life...except for Eames. Eames was evident on Edward’s face, so he was never far from Arthur’s mind.

He knew one day, his little boy would grow up and ask about his absent parent but for now, he seemed content with just Arthur and their little home with Woody.

Their neighborhood in Vancouver seemed to be tucked away in idyllic, Norman Rockwell-esque bliss and Arthur had chosen it because of those reasons. After running there three years ago with a new name and the news of his pregnancy still fresh in his mind, he began to make the house a home and settled himself in. He took Edward to preschool for three days out of the week and spent the few hours alone cleaning, preparing lunch and wasting time on the internet until it was time to pick up his son. When Edward was home, it was a lot of outdoor activities; zoos, playgrounds, movies, shopping, all of which Edward loved to do. It was one of Edward’s off days when Arthur took  him grocery shopping and when they returned, he let his son inside the house first, hearing him run to Woody, the little dog’s bark floating out of the house as Arthur made the trip from the car to the house, bringing in canvas bags of groceries inside. As he went out for the last bag  
and closed the trunk, he saw someone at his side.

It was Eames. Though not the Eames he once knew. He had lost some weight and he sported a beard that covered his upper lip and most of his face. And his eyes...once so warm and caring pierced through Arthur as they stood in his driveway.

“Eames…”

“Hello Arthur. Been some time.”

He didn’t sound pleased to see him and Arthur clenched the canvas bag in his hand.

“What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you weren’t dead.”

Arthur looked down, feeling shame crush him as he softly whispered,

“I can explain…”

“What makes you think I even want to hear your explanation?”

“You came this far.”

Eames still looked at him coldly as Arthur took a deep breath. He had never imagined this scenerioscenario. Before he vanished, he let out all sorts of rumors: death, deep cover, capture, imprisonment. He had changed his name, his social security number, even his appearance, letting his hair grow out a little more and his manner of dress. He had not kept in contact with anyone from his past and he was sure Eames would either give up or not care.

Seeing him standing in his drive proved Arthur terribly wrong.

He turned and walked towards his home, only glancing back to see Eames following him. Once inside, Arthur saw Edward was in the backyard, the back door open and the groceries on the counter where Arthur brought them in. He set the last bag down as he heard Eames walking in, then stopping for a moment before looking at Arthur.

“Nice home.”

“Eames, I wanted to tell you something...but it was too hard.”

Eames didn’t say anything, nor did he have the chance to as Woody ran inside, past Arthur and to Eames, sniffing at his shoes and looking up at him, an almost smile spreading on his face as Eames knelt down and let the dog sniff his hand before allowing to be pet. Arthur had almost forgotten that Eames was good with dogs, he had loved them in fact and as he pet Woody, the dog curved towards his affection, his nubby tail wagging hard.

“Cute pooch. What’s his name?”

“Woody.”

“Woody?”

Arthur nodded as he heard Edward coming in, running then stopping when he saw Eames. He brought his hand to his mouth and hid behind Arthur’s leg, tiny fingers clutching at his jeans as he looked up at Arthur, questioning him without saying a word. Arthur leaned down and picked Edward up, resting him on his hip as he walked over to Eames.

As Eames stood up, his gaze turned cold again, looking at the little boy in his arms, then back at Arthur.

“This is Edward. Edward, this is a friend of daddy’s. Can you say hi?”

There was a soft subtle hi from the little boy as Eames never broke eye contact with Arthur and said hi back.

Eames knew. Even without Arthur saying a word, he knew. Arthur set Edward down as he said,

“Take Woody and go play, ok?”

“‘Kay.”

Edward walked out, Woody following as Arthur dared to look up at Eames again. There was so much rage in his face, his mouth tight as he glared at Arthur.

“How could you do this?”

He bit out each word and Arthur flinched a little as he said,

“I can explain.”

“I’m waiting.”

Arthur said nothing. He felt he would collapse under the weight of Eames’ glare and he swallowed hard. He wasn’t prepared to ever face Eames again., Arthur was the best at his job, the absolute best, which is why he had banked on his skills to vanish. He wasn’t ready to explain anything to Eames; to even see him again.

“I was...scared. I was pregnant and it was so early in our...I don’t even know what it was. In our relationship? And I was scared to tell you because I didn’t want you to think I was forcing you to stay or trying to manipulate you or anything like that. Then I was just afraid you would leave me. So…”

“So you left first.”

Arthur nodded.

“Shouldn’t I have made that call?”

“I didn’t….I wanted to tell you, I did. But I was afraid.”

“I can’t believe you would do this to me. You ran from me. You took away my child. You took away my options.”

Arthur only nodded. He didn’t know what else to say so he stood there, feeling the past three years blindsiding him.

“I’m sorry…” He finally muttered.

He dared to look up again and saw Eames had finally looked away, his hand on his hip, the other swiping at his mouth as he bit his lip, resisting the urge to scream at Arthur. He finally breathed hard through his nose as he said,

“I have to go.”

Arthur didn’t ask if he would come back and he let him leave.

+

Arthur looked at Edward as he tucked him into bed. He was freshly bathed and in his Batman pajamas, as he laid back on his bed, Woody nested against the little boy’s legs. As Arthur smoothed his hand over his son’s hair, he heard him say,

“Daddy? You ok?”

Arthur smiled sadly as he nodded, marveling at how astute his boy was.

“Daddy’s fine. Just tired. It’s past your bedtime.”

After Eames had left, Arthur felt so guilty about everything. About what he had done to Eames, about cheating him from his options and his son and in turn, cheating Edward out of his options, too. He spoiled him a little, letting him watch Toy Story after dinner and let him have seconds of dessert. Now he was full and sleepy and still had concern for his father. Arthur leaned down, kissing his Edward’s forehead as he swept his hair from his forehead then pet Woody on his way out, shutting off the light and leaving the door ajar.

He sat himself down on the couch and watched TV for a while, not really paying attention to anything as he thought about Eames. His mind couldn’t focus on anything but him, having seen Eames after so long, the father of his son, and he was so angry with him. So angry and there was nothing Arthur could do or say to make any of it better.

The knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and Arthur jumped up and ran to it. He knew it was Eames before he even opened it.

As he yanked open the door, he saw Eames, still looking as angry as he did that afternoon.

“Eames...I didn’t think you’d come back.”

“I didn’t want to. But I still had a lot of questions.”

Arthur nodded and stepped back, opening the door further and allowing Eames in. After he closed the door, Eames turned to him and shrugged off his coat, draping it over his arm as Arthur gestured to the couch.

“Please, have a seat. I’ll take your coat.”

He picked up the remote and shut off the TV as he took Eames’ coat and hung it up on the rack near the door, right over Edward’s bright yellow galoshes and his own umbrella. He then turned back to Eames, seeing him settled on his couch and looking around.

“Where’s the sprog?”

“In bed. It’s past his bedtime.”

“How old is he?”

“Three. He’s very bright and curious and he loves to play soccer and to play with Woody. He’s a lot like you…”

“Why did you do this, Arthur? Why would you be so afraid to tell me?”

Arthur took a deep breath as he sat by Eames, his hands on his lap as he looked down at his fingers. He twisted them, and worried his lip for a moment before he said,

“We had only...we were...I didn’t even know what we were; if we were even anything. And it was so soon. I don’t even know how it happened. I was in Paris when I found out. I was supposed to see you when the job was over...but then I found out about Edward and I just kept thinking about everything and tried to imagine every situation and how you would react if I told you. And I could have handled it...but not you walking away from me. So I thought it would be easier if I just hid.”

“Just...hide for the rest of your life?”

Arthur nodded.

“I tried to. I thought I could.”

“You didn’t make it easy.”

“I’m sorry.”

His voice was no higher than a whisper. Eames however, spoke normally.

“I thought we were fine. I cared for you, Arthur. If you told me about Edward...I would have been surprised, probably angry at first but I wouldn’t have walked away from you. You didn’t give me any choice in this matter. You didn’t even...you didn’t even give me a chance. That’s what makes me the angriest about this situation. You just made your choice and that was it. Did I mean anything to you?”

Arthur was surprised, his mouth falling open slightly.

“O-of course you did!”

“Then why did you think I would react so badly?”

“I don’t know.”

He honestly didn’t. The short time they were together, Eames had been nothing but good to him. The only time they ever had a disagreement was only when they worked and even that was resolved quickly. He had only seen Eames angry at other people...never at him. And yet, Arthur had been so afraid of him.

They stayed silent for a while, just looking away from each other until Eames finally spoke.

“I want to know my son.”

“You can. He has a right to know who his father is.”

Eames nodded as he got to his feet and Arthur looked up at him, surprised at his sudden actions.

“I’ll come back tomorrow to see him.”

Arthur nodded silently and watched Eames leave again.

+

Eames did return the next day to meet Edward.

The little boy was obviously shy at first, but throughout the day, as Edward showed his toys off and Eames played with him and Woody, he gradually warmed up to his long absent father. They all had lunch together, Edward sharing his apple slices as he said,

“You like?”

“Yes, I do thank you. The green ones are my favorite.”

“Me too.”

Arthur smiled a little to himself, seeing how much alike they were.

Over the next few days, Eames kept coming over to get to know Edward better though he kept his distance from Arthur. Whatever they had before would take so much longer to heal but Arthur was more concerned about his son and how he reacted to Eames.

Eventually, Arthur sat down with Edward and explained to him about Eames.

“Edward, daddy has to talk to you about Eames. You like him right?”

Edward sat down on the couch near Arthur, his little legs not even dangling off, his socked feet next to each other as he looked up at his father. Arthur swept his hair away from his son’s bright blue eyes as he let Edward answer him.

“Yeah! He’s fun! We play and he likes green apples and he likes Woody!”

Arthur laughed a bit at his son’s enthusiasm as he said,

“Eames is very fun. So you like when he comes over?”

“Uh huh.”

Edward smiled bright, his cheeks dimpling like Arthur’s.

“Edward...would you like Eames to be your daddy too?”

Edward nodded, his curls bouncing around his head. Arthur felt some relief in his son’s response.

“Well that’s good news because...Eames is your daddy.”

Edward looked a little confused so Arthur quickly explained.

“You see, he had to work for a long time before he came to find us. It’s why he wasn’t around. But now, he’s here and he really loves you and he wants to spend all his time with you.”

“Oh!”

Arthur felt relief again as Edward seemed satisfied with that answer.

When Eames came over that day, Edward ran to him, crying out, ‘daddy!’ and clinging to Eames as he was picked up and held. Arthur saw the look of surprise dissolve into affection as Eames held his son.

Arthur still didn’t ask where Eames was staying, how long he would be in town for and he hated himself for being so afraid. A few weeks later, Eames came over in the morning before Edward woke up and Arthur invited him in for breakfast. Eames thanked him and sat at the island counter as Arthur cooked, glancing at the clock now and then. Arthur swallowed hard, collecting his courage as he said,

“You’ve been here a week.”

“I know.”

“I was just...I was curious how long you would be in town.”

“It’s indefinite. I hadn’t planned on meeting my son. But I haven’t done much before all this anyway.”

“You haven’t worked?”

Arthur turned to face him, seeing how handsome he looked in his cargo jeans and plain white shirt, his beard still in place, growing wilder throughout the week despite Eames having trimmed it a bit. Eames looked at him and shook his head.

“I was looking for you.”

Arthur turned back and finished the blueberry pancakes and served them on a plate, two for Edward and a few for himself and Eames. He began frying up the bacon as Edward appeared, Woody trotting beside him as the little boy went to Arthur first, hugging his leg before going to Eames and hugging his leg as Eames hoisted him up to the chair beside him.

“Hey kiddo. How did you sleep?”

Edward rubbed his eye, his hair everywhere as he said,

“Good.”

Woody was at his bowl, lapping up his water as Arthur paused to fill his food dish. Eames got up then and helped him, taking the bowl from his hand as he said,

“I got this. Finish up.”

Arthur thanked him as he went back to the pan and Eames fed Woody while Edward talked to both his parents.

+

Over the course of a handful of months, there were more outings, more visits. Eames even spent the night a couple of times but when he did, he slept on the couch. He was immediately joined by a curious French bulldog and a little boy who climbed on the couch with him and slept curled up in his arms, Woody behind his legs.

It was some time later as the both of them sat on a park bench watching Edward play in the playground with other children when Eames said,

“I was thinking of moving close by. I’ve been at an apartment but I think Edward needs more space.”

Arthur looked at him, a bit of worry clenching at his heart at the idea of Edward not being close to him.

“Oh...I just...I thought-”

Eames sighed in annoyance as he said,

“Just say what’s on your mind.”

Arthur looked down for a moment before he said,

“I don’t want Edward away from me.”

“I think he’s been kept away from me long enough.”

Arthur frowned and bite back any anxiety he may have had as he stated,

“Stay with us. There’s plenty of room...and Edward would love it.”

Eames didn’t say a word he just looked away and Arthur looked back down at his hands. Over the sound of his child laughing as he ran through the jungle gym, he heard Eames say,

“All right.”

+

        It wasn’t easy for Arthur to suddenly have Eames back after three years and have it feel as if he was never gone. But it felt right, especially seeing him with Edward. They got along easily, their son loving Eames just as quickly as Arthur had. Even Woody took to him quickly. When Arthur would take Woody out for a walk, Edward would jump up and down excited to go and he would grab Eames’ hand and tug him to come along with them and Eames always did. They would walk through the neighborhood, stopping when Woody would stop, linked together by Edward between them, holding his father’s hands in his own tiny ones.

They took turns tucking him for bed, Arthur one night, Eames the next. Edward made Eames watch Toy Story with him, they napped together and when Arthur made any meal, Edward insisted on sharing with his father. It was frightening for Arthur for how easily he fell into a nice, domestic pattern with Eames. Over time, they were more comfortable with each other, getting to know each other all over again.

It was nice.

It was turning to autumn, the trees turning, the days getting shorter and cooler. They had dinner and Arthur put a movie on for Edward, feeling his son and Woody getting comfortable on the couch, blanket tucked around him and his pet, Eames on the other side. Arthur read a book by the lamplight as the movie played and half way through it, Edward fell asleep. Eames had cradled him and gingerly picked him up as Arthur shut off the movie. Woody picked his head up and yawned as he jumped off the couch and began to follow Arthur to Edward’s room as Eames walked behind them. He set their son in bed, tucking him in as Woody jumped up and turned a few times before settling on the bed to sleep as well. After kissing him good night, they left, leaving the door slightly open as Arthur looked up at Eames and said,

“It’s early still. Do you want to watch a movie? I mean not one animated?”

Eames laughed softly as he said,

“Sure. Come on.”

In the warm glow of the television light, Arthur felt the same nerves he felt that night in his car when he dropped Eames off at the airport and he kissed him for the first time. He glanced at him from the sides of his eyes and looked down at the space between them, Eames’ hand on the cushion, his own not too far from his. He wanted to touch him so badly and he was so tired of being afraid. Afraid of everything, of nothing, of Eames, of himself.

It was his fear that made him run away from the man that could have been his everything.

Arthur slowly let his fingers trail over to Eames’, slipping them between Eames’ but he didn’t look. He stayed still for a moment, then slowly looked at him and saw Eames looking down at their hands. When they made eye contact, Eames leaned over to him and kissed him.

It was just the same as before. Arthur still felt tingles racing through his body, his heart beating so furiously he heard it in his ears. His eyes slipped shut as he felt Eames’ hands cup his face, pulling him closer as he devoured Arthur’s mouth and Arthur sighed, melting into his touch, kissing back with as much passion as he had ever had. When they pulled back for air, Arthur gasping softly, his eyes opening slowly, he saw Eames looking back at him intensely, his eyes a furious storm of want.

“Is this a bad idea?”

Arthur leaned forward, capturing Eames’ bottom lip for another kiss as he said,

“Probably. But I’ve missed you.”

It was the boldest he was with Eames and though his face burned and he felt nervous for having said it, he didn’t regret it. Eames smiled a little as he kissed him again.

“It’s about time.”

“What is?”

“That you finally said what you wanted.”

They kissed more, the situation getting more intense as Arthur finally moved back and said,

“Come on, let’s go to my room. I don’t want Edward to hear us.”

Eames nodded and let go as Arthur stood up and extended his hand to Eames and despite what was occurring, he still felt relief when Eames took it. Arthur shut off the TV before he lead them to his room, upstairs and further down the hall from Edward’s. The guest room, where Eames had been staying was on the opposite end and Arthur felt some comfort in thinking that he could turn that back into his guest room, that Eames could stay with him in his room...and though he felt nervous anyway, he felt safer telling Eames what he wanted now. Once in his bedroom, Eames closed the door behind them and instantly kissed Arthur again. The room was dark, the only light coming from the street posts outside, pouring in from the window and giving them enough light to maneuver around. As Eames tugged Arthur’s shirt up, his hand now against his bare skin, Arthur moved back and looked at Eames, his own hands clutching at Eames’ shirt.

“I want you to stay. I want to stay with me...stay here in this house with Edward, with me. Eames...I’m sorry about everything. Believe me, it was the hardest thing I ever did and the only reason I even left was because I couldn’t stand the idea of you leaving me first. Please...stay.”

Eames only looked at him for a moment, his eyes piercing through Arthur’s entire being, making his knees shake as he licked his lips, ready to take it back before Eames said,

“Ok...I’ll stay.”

Arthur smiled and when he saw Eames smiling back at him, he felt his smile widening, dimples appearing on his face as he kissed him again and again.

 

        The following morning, Arthur slept in. He lay on his stomach, his arm hanging off the bed as Eames slept behind him, his arm draped over him as his face pressed again Arthur’s shoulder. He stayed asleep until he felt something wet against his fingers and hand and his eyes opened as he lifted his head and saw Edward looking at him, standing beside his bed.

“Daddy...you’re sleeping.”

Arthur looked down, seeing Woody licking his fingers and it took him a moment to realize what was going on.

“Oh! Preschool!”

He sat up as Eames groaned and began to wake up as Arthur stopped himself from getting up, wearing his underwear and nothing else.

“Uh, Edward go get your clothes ready and daddy will go help you in a minute.”

“Ok.”

His son only padded away as Arthur got up, getting dressed, watching Eames sit up as he said,

“What time is it?”

“About nine. I overslept.”

“Nine is over sleeping for you?”

“It is when you have a toddler.”

Eames laughed as he got up as well, getting his clothes on as he went to make breakfast while Arthur helped Edward get ready. They got him fed, dressed and bundled up and took him to preschool, barely making it on time. When they returned to wait the few hours before having to get Edward again, Arthur began to clean up the kitchen while Eames went to shower.

Being alone with his thoughts made him smile a little, happy to know things would get better between them, that Eames would stay with him, with Edward. He was relieved that Eames wasn’t just staying out of obligation, that he loved Edward too and he wasn’t going to keep Arthur at arm’s length anymore. When Arthur finished up, he fed Woody and let him out before returning to the bedroom and began fixing the bed, picking up the pillows and the clothes he wore yesterday. He heard the shower turn on and heard Eames leaving the bathroom, assuming he would return to the guest room to get fresh clothes before his shower. He was about to turn and call out to him when he heard him coming in the room instead.

“Hey, I was about to ask you about-”

He was cut off as Eames turned him around and suddenly kissed him and Arthur gasped for a moment before he kissed back, his legs trembling as he reached up, putting his arms around Eames’ shoulders, finding them bare. Arthur found himself hungry for him. He pulled back enough to let Eames pull his jumper off and as he went to his jeans, Arthur made a soft noise and moved his head slightly as he said,

“Wait...wait...I didn’t shower…”

“Neither did I. It’s why I came to get you.”

He helped him undress and Arthur barely had a moment to feel embarrassed as he was taken to the bathroom, the door closed as Eames pulled the curtain back and stepped into the the hot, steamy shower, pulling Arthur in after him.

They turned under the spray, Arthur feeling his hair soak instantly, Eames’ mouth on his, his hands on his hips, holding him in place. It felt right and so familiar - it brought Arthur back to his past when they worked together and shared a hotel room, often showering together in the morning before heading to a meeting, always side tracked by each other. It was always easier to have sex in the shower…

Arthur moaned, remembering that, the feeling of the warm water on him, of being pressed up against the tiles, of having Eames take him, holding him up. He moved his hand from Eames’ chest, taking his wrist to move it from his waist, to his ass, feeling Eames look at him as he said,

“I swear this wasn’t my intention...I just wanted to shower with you while Edward was at school.”

“I know, but I don’t want to wait. Don’t you remember...before when we would shower together?”

Eames smiled slightly, his beard darker now that it was wet as he chuckled and said,

“If you’re sure…”

Arthur responded by putting his arms around him, pulling him even closer, pressing his half hard dick to his hip. That was all the encouragement Eames needed as he wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist, his free hand gripping his cheek as he devoured his mouth.

Years of absence, longing, and loneliness made Arthur desire Eames like he never had before. He wanted Eames more than he did on their first encounter, more than the first time they kissed, even more than the first time Eames undressed him in Bruges in his hotel room. As he felt Eames’ thick fingers penetrate him, he moved back, letting out a low and loud moan, the water aiding Eames’ hand as he slid the first digit in. Arthur resisted from moving, his eyes closed, his body burning as he rested his forehead against Eames’ shoulder, Eames’ grip around his waist firm, holding him up. He kept going, rocking the single finger inside Arthur’s hot and clenching insides, hearing him gradually soften his moans which signaled Eames to add a second. Arthur redoubled his moans, his fingers clenching at Eames’ body to stay up, his mouth biting at his skin as all the thoughts of the past three years rushed through his mind. He thought of how he would probably never seen Eames again, how lonely he was before Edward was born and all too often, how much he missed Eames. Now he was there, in his shower, kissing him as he panted against Arthur’s ear.

He suddenly withdrew his fingers and turned Arthur to the wall before grabbing his hips and lifted lifting him up;, Arthur’s legs opening and wrapping around Eames, his arms circling his shoulders as Eames used the wall as support. Their kisses were desperate and full of lust, tongue touching, lips pressed against each other to share a breath and Arthur only slightly came to his senses as he felt Eames easing him down a little, the blunt tip of his cock at his entrance.

“Wait...wait...Eames…”

He saw him stopping, coming to his senses slightly as well as he kissed Arthur softly.

“What is it, darling?”

“We..don’t have any condoms. What if...what if something happens?”

Eames only gave him a slight smirk, kissing him again, making him dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the steam and the desire as he said,

“It’s not our first time in the shower, pet. I know what I’m doing. But if something were to happen...you’re not going to run off on me again are you?”

Arthur nudged him with his hand, giving him a squeeze with his legs for good measure as he said,

“Too soon. Don’t joke about that.”

“Half joke. The other half was asking a serious question.”

Arthur brought his hand to Eames’ face, then up to his hair, smoothing back theo soaked strands as he said,

“No...I’ll never leave you again.”

“That’s all I need to hear.”

Arthur was distracted by their kissing when he felt Eames sliding his cock inside him. Arthur’s cries were muffled against Eames’ mouth and he tensed for just a moment before relaxing and letting him in completely. He made tortured little sounds, his breathing frantic and fast but Eames seemed focused and calm though his arms were taunt from holding Arthur up. The sound of the shower seem to roar in Arthur’s ears as he gasped for a breath, grateful for the cold tiles on his back keeping him grounded. It felt like hours before he allowed Eames to lift him up but when he did, it felt as if every inch of his erection left a mark inside Arthur. Oh - that was all familiar and welcoming and Arthur moaned again, louder than before and he faintly thought how grateful he was that Edward was in school.

Eames kept them on a steady pace and Arthur was embarrassed that he didn’t last long at all. But he felt Eames still going, marking his throat, his fingers bruising into his skin, his muffled groans hot against Arthur’s skin until he was close. At the last moment, he lifted Arthur up and off his cock, coming against the tiled wall as he fell against Arthur, trying to collect his breathing again. Arthur was sure he would be dropped and tried to let his legs down, Eames slowly easing him to his feet. They had enough strength to rinse off in the now lukewarm shower before heading back to their bedroom. Arthur hated sleeping with wet hair but he needed to lie down and drying his hair was not an option. He set an alarm on his phone before getting into bed, into Eames’ embrace as he sighed, feeling tired and sore but so good.

“We need to get some things before we do that again. We can’t shower every time we want to have sex.”

He heard Eames’ laugh rumble against him as he said,

“All right. Before we pick up the sprog we’ll buy some slick.”

Arthur thought it best to save it for another time, when they weren’t so tired and high from orgasm but he couldn’t. He sat up a little, seeing Eames’ sleepy face as he said,

“What about condoms?”

Eames’ half way closed eyes opened then as he replied,

“What about them?”

Arthur sighed, sitting up completely now as he said,

“This is the talk we should have years ago.”

Eames eased him back down, throwing his arm over Arthur, kissing his shoulder before he spoke.

“We’ve known each other for years. During the time we were together, I saw no one else...just you. I knew you weren’t seeing anyone and I did want to have this talk before today but sadly, that’s not how things worked out. I loved you then, Arthur. Despite how you kept me at a distance and wouldn’t let me in emotionally, I loved you. I love you now.”

Hearing Eames accuse him of keeping him at a distance made Arthur push back as he said,

“I never kept you away.”

Eames chuckled a bit before answering him.

“That’s what you focus on? Oh, Arthur. You never told me what was going up here” he tapped Arthur’s temple gently. “You never told me how you felt about me, what you wanted from me and though you seemed happy, I was never absolutely sure. Then you took off and there were all kinds of rumors and here-say about what happened to you...I just thought you had enough of me. I let it go for a few months until my anger came to a boil and then I had to know why you walked away from me, why you vanished. It was not the reason I was expecting.”

Arthur looked down a bit, his fingers curling up against Eames.

“I was afraid that if told you everything...you would get freaked out.”

“You could have told me anything. You know that now.”

Arthur nodded and he hid his face against Eames, curling against him feeling more foolish then he ever had.

+

That night, long after picking up Edward and taking him home, playing with Woody and having lunch, long after dinner and TV, long after tucking in their son and making sure their pet was asleep, they tried again.

It was made easier with the lube that was purchased before picking up their son, though they were quieter this time. Arthur was on top, moving agonizingly slow as he accustomed himself to Eames all over again. It had been a long time since he’d had sex twice in a day. Eames as always, was patient and let him go at his own pace, deep, heavy sighs being the only noise he made as Arthur moved his hips gently. He cursed softly, his head falling back on the pillows as Arthur took his hands, lacing their fingers together as he let his eyes close, his mouth fall open as his thighs tensed up and shuttered before he lifted himself up just as slow.

He gradually built a steady motion, panting softly, hearing the bed creaking gently when he moved and Eames would curse as if to keep the sound to a minimum. Arthur’s hands tightened with Eames’ his eyes opening to look down at him as he bit his lip, daring to move a little faster.

There were incoherent noises coming from Eames, his entire body tense and shaking as he looked back up at Arthur. He let go of one of his hands and pulled him down, their other hands still linked together as they kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths as Arthur moved faster, quick, deep bounces making Eames’ hand grip his hair tightly. Arthur kept moving steadily, moving back to look at Eames’ face, seeing the maelstrom going on in his eyes.

“Love you..I love you…”

Eames seem to light up, a small smile starting on his lips as he let go of Arthur’s hand to have both arms wrap around him. He enveloped Arthur fully, then kissed him deeply.

“I love you too.”

It was a quiet whisper, shared between the two of them and now Arthur smiled, his heart beating rapidly as he paused in his movements to look at him, almost unbelieving. He would have never seen this happening for him, especially with Eames, especially how he ended things before. He slowly sat up again, leaning back to support himself on Eames’ thigh as he resumed his movements, faster now, determined to make Eames lose his mind.

He felt the grip on his thigh tighten as he gasped, Eames' moans low but still vibrated through Arthur as he moved faster, panting to himself as they both struggled to keep the volume down., Tthe only sound that seemed to double was the sound of the bed creaking with every bounce. Arthur remembered every one of Eames’ signals, every sign that indicated he was close. His fingers dug into Arthur’s thighs, his mouth hanging open as he clenched his eyes and then hissed, pulling himself back as he let go of one of Arthur’s legs and took his erection, moving his fist quickly as Arthur let out a weak high pitched mewl, surprised by Eames’ sudden action. He gasped and looked at Eames as he felt the sensation of his orgasm creeping up his spine, his entire body tingling as he closed his eyes again, letting it strike him like a wave breaking on the shore as he came. He felt his body singing, the heat washing over him, drowning him when he felt Eames’ hand sliding gently over his mouth, a raspy laugh flooding his ears as he said,

“Shh, kitten...you’ll wake the sprog.”

Arthur gasped softly, feeling Eames’ hand sliding from his mouth as he nodded, his face warm as he felt Eames lay him on his back, his body pliant and easy as Eames kept going, pumping his hips against Arthur, moaning softly as he brought himself to the edge. He looked at Arthur, his arms bracketing him on the bed as he held himself up and said,

“Arthur…”

Arthur looked at him, squeezing down around him, bringing his hands to Eames’ face as he nodded, his face flushed as he felt himself so full. Once given permission, Eames came, filling Arthur up completely as they decided to forgo the condoms. Arthur gasped in surprise as he felt the heat spreading inside him, claiming him and possibly conceiving another child. He watched as Eames’ arms shook before gently lowering himself on top of Arthur, kissing him, smearing the mess of Arthur’s come between them.

As they kissed and embraced, Arthur thought to himself that yes - this was a good idea. He had no regrets and he was determined never to have them again.

+

        Not everything was instantly resolved.

They still talked a lot and Arthur finally talked back, saying whatever was on his mind, expressing his thoughts - mainly with a lot of Eames’ coaxing.

It was something Arthur worked on as they healed.

By the turn of the year, as Edward approached his fourth birthday, things were stable and not without its up’s and down’s but over all, good.

The day of Edward’s fourth birthday party, as Edward celebrated with a few of his preschool friends and Woody, everyone running around in the backyard, Arthur watched as Eames stood at the back door and watched their son. He was smiling to himself, his arms crossed as he tucked his hands under each arm and Arthur smiled at Eames. There were still cupcakes to serve since Edward didn’t want a cake and his cupcake would have a number four candle. He stopped for a moment, setting the tray down on the table as he said,

“Never imagined such a domestic life huh?”

Eames looked at him for just a moment before looking back out the window.

“No, never.. But now that I’m here, I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Arthur took his hand and leaned his head on Eames’ shoulder as he said,

“I’m glad.”

Eames turned slightly and kissed Arthur’s hair, his the hand hold hold on his hand tightening. Arthur smiled, wanting to stay there for as long as he could until Woody ran past the door again, looking more tired than before as Eames suggested they serve the cupcakes. Arthur agreed as he set out paper Batman plates and set a cupcake on each - chocolate with purple icing and a Batman wrapper holding each dessert. Eames then opened the door and called the kids in, watching a blur run in; giggles and shouts of excitement filling the house.

After Edward took a seat at the head of the table, Eames poured juice in each cup in front of the kids and Arthur lit the candle on Edward’s cupcake. After the birthday song was sung each kid began devouring their treat in a mess of purple smeared icing and chocolate cake crumbs. When they were done and some juice was spilled down the front of some shirts, Edward opened his presents.

Soon, the kids ran to play in the living room, riding high on the sugar rush as Arthur and Eames cleaned up the kitchen. Eames picked up each plate, throwing it in plastic garbage bag he held as Arthur used a wet dish rag to clean up the sugary, sticky residue on the table. They smiled at each other each time their eyes met, Arthur’s dimples showing up. As Eames finished with the plates, he picked up the cups two at a time as he said,

“That kid is going to crash hard later.”

Arthur laughed slightly as he nodded.

“He is. He hasn’t eaten anything not covered in sugar today.”

Eames nodded as they finished up and went to check on the kids, seeing Woody had taken the opportunity to get some sleep on the couch as the kids were entertained with toys.

        The party was over when the last parent came to pick up their child and Edward continued to play though he was starting to slow down. He was filthy from playing outside, his jeans and sneakers covered in dirt and grass stains, while the front of his shirt was stained in purple icing and bright red juice. His curls were now waves, party hat still in place following the Batman theme and he still had some spots around his mouth from the chocolate. Eames went to join him, sitting beside him as he said,

“Hey kiddo. Did you have fun today?”

Edward stopped long enough to look at his father and nod before returning to his toys.

They let him play as long as he wanted until he showed signs of fatigue. Then and only then, did Eames pick him up from the floor and they carried him to take a bath upstairs before changing him into his pajamas. Despite his heavy eyes, Edward claimed he wasn’t tired so Arthur humored him, carrying him in his arms, letting him rest his head on his shoulder as his arms circled his father’s neck until he nodded off. Eames helped him tuck their son in bed just as Woody came to join them. The poor pup looked just as exhausted as he yawned and Arthur went over to him and picked him up only to place him down on Edward’s bed, petting his head before they left to go downstairs.

They still had some cleaning up to do and Eames started picking up all of Edward’s toys. Arthur began sweeping the floor in the kitchen as he watched Eames and he felt something in his chest. He was still amazed how things turned out, fortunate that Eames had forgiven him, accepted this new life and made all the little things in their days worthwhile. Eames was a good father, caring and when Edward did something wrong, Eames would sit with his son and talk to him as oppose to yelling at him. He took his turns taking Edward to school, cooking and doing laundry, easing the responsibility on Arthur. It was all so much easier with Eames around and Arthur was grateful for all of it. Arthur set the broom against the wall as he joined Eames in the living room, kneeling down to help him pick up Lego pieces as he heard him give thanks. Arthur nodded and they continued cleaning up until Arthur looked at Eames again and felt that feeling again and the question that had been lingering on his mind finally bubbled in his mouth, making him feel as if he couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

“Eames?”

“Hm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Eames chuckled softly as he picked up the last action figure and set it in his already full arms as looked at Arthur.

“Are you serious?”

Arthur set the handful of Legos he had on the coffee table as he moved closer to Eames and kissed him, holding onto the front of his shirt as he felt him kiss back. When he moved back, Eames was smiling at him as Arthur said,

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life. Will you?”

Eames kissed him again, pulling him in closer with his free hand as he moved back again and said,

“Of course I will.”

+

        Their wedding ceremony was intimate and just the three of them. Edward was given the job to hold onto the rings and truly being Arthur’s son, took the job seriously. He held the small velvet box in his tiny hands, baring it against his chest from the time he was given the box at home until Eames held his hand out for it at city hall. Arthur stroked his son’s hair, thanking him as he saw the pride in Edward’s eyes.

Afterwards, it didn’t take long for Arthur to find out his was pregnant again. He had felt some familiar symptoms but decided not to tell Eames until he was sure. The day Edward had school and Eames took him, Arthur took a pregnancy test and as he waited for the results, he was reminded of being alone in that Paris hotel room, counting down the minutes in fear.

This time - it was a world of difference. There was no anxiety, no fear, just wonder.

When time was up, Arthur checked the test and saw the sign reading positive. He smiled a little, excited to tell Eames the good news and he didn’t have to wait long as he heard Woody barking downstairs and Eames responding to him as the door closed behind him. Arthur set the test down as he put his hand over his flat stomach, taking a deep breath, trying to figure out the right way to say it as he exited the bathroom and went downstairs to tell his husband.


End file.
